The Nervous Game
by LifetimeofMusic27
Summary: Kendall teaches Logan how to play the "Nervous Game" not for the innocent minded or children...ever! Enjoy!


The Nervous Game

**I was bored while sitting on the bus on the way home the other day and I learned about a new game. It's called the nervous game and the minute I heard it I was like Oh my gosh! This would make a **_**perfect**_** BTR Kogan story. So here it is enjoy! R&R!**

_How to play:_

_Two player game. Player 1 places a hand on player 2 and asks 'Are you nervous?' If player 2 says no, player 1 moves their hand and asks again. If player 2 says yes, player 1's turn is over and it's player 2's turn. The object is to stay calm as long as possible, which is hard to do when you've got some one touching places you don't want touched ;)._

It was a normal Friday evening for the boys of BTR. Ms. Knight and Katie had gone to San Diego for a trip and weren't due back until Sunday. They were currently seated in the living room play truth or dare.

"Logan, truth or dare" James asked.

"Truth"

"Wimp, okay. Have you ever had 'thoughts' about a guy and if so who?" James' eyes glinted mischievously.

"James! That's personal!" Logan blushed. It was not only the fact that it was a very personal question, but the fact that he had had 'thoughts' about a guy. Namely, the green eyed blonde he roomed with. He'd been in love with Kendall since 5th grade and even the smallest touches from the blonde made his heart swell. Plus the fact that he was currently seated beside said blonde who had no shirt on.

"You picked truth, you gotta answer. Or are you chicken?" James accused as he began making chicken noises.

"I am not. It's just-I don't-fine! Yes, I have had 'thoughts' about a guy" Logan huffed.

"Who? Come on Logie" Carlos chimed in.

"It was Kendall" Logan whispered the last part.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that" James smirked as he leaned a bit closer.

"Kendall! Alright! You happy now?" Logan snapped. The other three sat in shock; they'd never expected Logan to flip out like that. Kendall sat blushing profusely in flattery, shock, and glee. Kendall had been crushing on the doe eyed brunette since 5th grade. The brunette haunted his dreams, doing things so un-Logan like it was crazy.

"Um, let's call it a night guys" Kendall finally said. He was eager to be alone with Logan. They nodded and made their way to their rooms, Kendall trailing a bit behind Logan. Once in the room Kendall flipped the lock quickly before sitting beside the brunette on his bed.

"Kendall, I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me ever-"

"Let's play a game" Kendall smiled suddenly.

"Okay…what game?" the smaller asked.

"The Nervous Game" Kendall grinned. He'd have an excuse to touch Logan that could lead to more _fun_.

"How do you play?" the other said curiously.

"I'll show you" he winked. He turned so he and Logan were face to face. He placed his left hand on the smart boy's knee, causing him to squeak.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Logan stuttered.

"Teaching you how to play the nervous game. Next, I'll ask you if you're nervous. If you are say yes and my turn is over and it's your turn. If you're not say no and I move my hand" Kendall grinned.

"O-okay" Logan blushed. His crush for the last 5 years was actually touching him in a sort of sexual way.

"Are you nervous Logie?" the blonde smirked.

"No" he moved his hand up to mid-thigh.

"Are you nervous?"

"N-no" his hand was at his hip.

"You nervous?" Logan shook his head. The blonde had rendered him temporarily unable to speak. Kendall's eyes glinted, the other boy was losing control. He took his hand and moved it to cup the smart boy's cheek.

"How about now?" Kendall asked honestly.

"N-nope" Logan's eyes fell shut as he leaned into the touch. The leader smiled, _'perfect'_ he thought. He leaned in so he was hair away from the other's face. He closed his eyes and pressed their lips together. Logan sat frozen for a second before he began kissing back. The blonde smiled and wrapped his arms around the small boy's waist, pulling him into his lap.

"And now?" he asked as he pulled away.

"I…I don't know" he whispered as his eyes fluttered open.

"Well," Kendall moved so Logan was on his back and he was straddling him. "How about this? Does this make you nervous Logie?"

"N-no" his breathing starting to quicken.

"Hmm, well what if I did this?" the blonde smirked as reached down and cupped Logan through his sleep pants.

"Kendall!" Logan gasped as pleasure shot through him.

"You're so hard. Is it because of me?" Kendall beamed at his power over the boy.

"Yes!" the brunette moaned as he tried to thrust into the hand.

"Mm, you like this Logan? Lying here under me like a bitch?"

"Shit! Yes!" he cried as Kendall began to roughly palm him through the thin fabric.

"Such a slut for me" he grinned. "So," he pinned Logan's wrists down, "how many times do you think of me when you jack off?" he whispered in the panting boy's ear.

"Every time! N-no one else, always you! Please!" whined Logan as he canted his hips up seeking friction against his throbbing member. The tall boy growled and yanked the shirt off the pale body before him.

"Beautiful" he sighed and began giving attention to the creamy skin. He licked at his neck before sucking a mark into the skin by his pulse point.

"Kenny!" bleated the boy. He felt the blonde smirk before moving down further. He yelped as Kendall lapped at his nipples, similar to cat.

"Fuck Logie! I've dreaming of this since 5th grade" Kendall breathed.

"M-me too. P-please!"

"Mm, I like when you beg. Whimper more!"

"Oh Kendall! Touch me! Hold me! Love me! Fuck me Kenny!" Logan threw his head back as he moaned.

"Perfect," he tore the boy's pants off. "Commando? What a naughty boy," He leaned to whisper in the shivering boy's ear, "You wanna know what I do to naughty boys Logie?" he nodded. "1st, I'm gonna let go of your hands and you're gonna leave them there or I'll make it so you can't walk" Logan's eye's dilated with lust and he nodded. Kendall released his wrists and Logan didn't move at all. Kendall kept their eyes locked as he reached into the night stand. He finally pulled out two bandanas and a bottle of lube.

Kendall grabbed his wrists and tied them together before tying them to the headboard. "You look so fucking sexy like this Logan" the blonde moaned. He finally let their hips meet.

"Oh Kendall!" the brunette yelped.

"Mm you like being tied up?"

"Yes!"

"Such a fucking tease" Kendall growled before taking in all of the other boy's length.

"Oh my-Kendall!" Logan shouted as he tried to thrust into the blonde's hot, wet mouth. Kendall pulled off causing him to whine. "Don't stop! K-keep going!" Logan cried as felt something hot and wet tracing his entrance.

"You fucking stretched yourself too? That's so hot," Kendall breathed as eyed the stretched hole. "Moan for me Logie" he begged as he thrust is tongue into the withering body.

"Ahaaa! Mmm! Yes! Oh fuck, this feels so fucking good!" he moaned like requested. He whimpered more when he felt two fingers thrust into him as well. "Kendall! M-more!" Kendall smirked as he leaned so he was staring down at Logan. He smirked before pulling out and shoving three fingers in. "Yes! There! Right fucking there!" the smaller boy screamed as his prostate was struck.

"You want it Logie? Want me to shove my long, thick cock up your tight ass?"

"Yes! I-I need it! P-please K-Kendall!" Logan whined as Kendall pulled his fingers out. Kendall practically ripped his pants off to reveal that he too was not wearing boxers. Logan gasped as he stared at Kendall's cock; 7 inches of thick flesh protruding from between a pair of well muscled legs and the sharp v of his hips. He whimpered with need as Kendall began stroking the pulsing flesh in his fist.

"Oh Logan!" he moaned as his head lolled back in a guttural moan.

"I-I'm n-nervous Kendall" Logan whimpered.

"It's okay Logie. We don't have to do-"

"No, I mean the game. I'm nervous, now fucking untie me and get your blonde ass over here and fuck me!" Logan demanded. Kendall's eyes went wide with lust and he nodded as he untied him. "Thank you. My turn; On your back now!" Logan glared. Kendall shuddered, he'd never thought Logan would like to take charge. "Sit up, back against the head board" he sat up. "You nervous yet?" Logan smirked.

"Never"

"We'll see. Now when I start to ride you, if I tell you to go faster or harder you will" Logan smirked as he lowered him self onto Kendall.

"And if I don't?" Kendall gasped. So warm, so soft, still so fucking tight he thought.

"Then after this I'll never have sex with ever again" the smart boy threatened.

"Y-you, holy fuck! Y-you wouldn't!" Kendall bit his lip to keep from thrusting farther into that velvety warmth.

"Oh but I would. Now fuck me. Don't hold back"

"B-but what i-"

"Protest again and I'll leave you here and finish loudly in the bathroom" he growled. Kendall whimpered again before grabbing the brunette's hips and pulling him almost all the way off before slamming him back down.

"Oh fuck! Kendall! H-hit there again!" Logan melted as Kendall hit his prostate. He bounced harder on Kendall's dick. "Fuck me harder!" he yelped.

"O-okay" Kendall smirked and pulled Logan off.

"Kendall!"

"I need a better angle if you want it harder" he hissed. Logan nodded. Logan found himself on his back with his legs spread.

"K-Kendall"

"Shh, I got you" he smiled and slowly inched back into the tight heat.

"Shit!" the blonde yelped. "You're still so tight!"

"N-not my f-fault you're s-so big" Logan smirked and wiggled a bit.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard" Kendall growled and pulled almost all the way out. He slammed back in, causing a pleased scream to tear it self from Logan's throat.

"O-o-oh! Yes! Yes! Kendall! So good! Fuck!" Logan moaned as Kendall began thrusting hard and fast into his pert ass.

"Fuck! Logan! What's my name? Scream my fucking name Logie!" the taller growled as he began roughly stroking the smaller boy.

"Kendall!"

"You were born to scream my name!"

"Fuck! Yes! I-I'm so close! Faster! Harder!" Logan's hands wove through Kendall's hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss. He lost the battle of dominance and Kendall roughly explored every crevice of his mouth.

"M-me too Logie," he moaned as he thrust faster and harder.

"K-Kendall, c-can't-"

"Then cum for me Logie"

A few thrusts later and Logan came howling Kendall's name. Kendall thrust twice more before filling to boy with his seed moaning his lover's name. They grinded weakly into each other, riding out their orgasms. Still panting, Kendall pulled weakly out of Logan and laid beside him.

"Wow" they said.

"So, um, w-where does this leave us?" Logan asked nervously.

"Well, right now I'm positive of a few things. One, I love you, two, that was fucking amazing, and three, I want to be with you"

"I-I love you too. B-boyfriends?" he asked blushingly. Kendall nodded smiling. "Hey Kenny?" Kendall looked up. "I love you" Logan smiled.

"Love you too Logiebear. Now let's get to sleep"

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning"

"Night"

"Night"

**Sorry if the ending was crappy. But now the only thing on my mind is finding some food and getting my homework done. That's right, I got evil teachers that give homework over the weekend. R&R or I'll kill a moth…jk. But really, if no one tells me if it was good or what could be improved I can't do anything but make the same mistakes. :P**


End file.
